The present invention is directed to compositions and processes useful for the treatment of macerated foodstuff waste products.
Although many buildings and other installations are served by large scale sewage processing and treatment plants, such as municipal sewage treatment facilities, in many cases residential and commercial buildings rely upon the use of the septic tank or a cesspool as their sole sewage treatment system. Such septic systems are well known in the art and consist generally of a large tank into which one or more waste streams originating from lavatories, toilets and sinks in such buildings are directed. The septic tank or cesspool functions as a holding and fermenting tank for the collection and/or biological breakdown of waste stream products, especially solids. This system is simple, and has been used for a very considerable period of time.
For the past several decades, garbage disposal units, typically attached to the drain of a kitchen sink or other food processing sink, have become popular in many residential and commercial establishments. Such a device is effective in taking table scraps and other food scraps and grinding, pulverizing, or otherwise comminuting the food scraps into small particles which are readily flushed down the drain lines and towards a sewage treatment facility. These have found widespread and popular use wherein a municipal or other large scale sewage treatment plant is ultimately used to treat the waste stream, however the same cannot be said where a septic tank or cesspool is the primary or sole sewage treatment plant. This is due to the fact that unlike raw sewage which includes digested materials (feces) as well as other readily decomposable products, foodstuff waste products (food scraps and the like) are not predigested and thus are generally considered to require a substantially longer decomposition time in a septic tank. For a garbage disposal unit to be useful with a septic tank system, a substantial increase in the working volume of the septic tank is believed to be necessary in order to ensure the proper functioning of the septic tank. This increase in volume is typically recommended to be at least 50% greater volume than a comparable installation where a garbage disposal unit is not present. Such an increase in the working volume of the septic tank is required so as to permit for the longer time required to ensure the decomposition of such macerated but undigested foodstuff waste products. Thus, the installation and use of garbage disposal devices is generally not considered feasible in buildings, the waste streams of which are serviced by a septic tank or cesspool, without increasing the service capacity of said cesspool and/or septic tank by at least 50% volume. While such may be possible for new installations of septic tanks, the increased costs for the larger septic tank, and the increased installation costs renders such an approach economically undesirable or unfeasible. With already existing installed septic tanks, the required increase in volume which is necessitated by adding such a garbage disposal unit is even more unfeasible from an economic perspective, as removing the already existing septic tank, and replacing it with a new septic tank of a substantially larger volume would be required.
The art has proposed various systems to improve the utility of garbage disposal devices and systems wherein a septic tank or cesspool is the primary sewage treatment system, with an effort to improve the efficacy of such of garbage disposal devices and these sewage treatment systems.
Disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,081 is a process wherein a waste stream containing water and foodstuff waste products is treated to grind or otherwise comminute products to a reduced average size. Thereafter the waste stream is separated into a liquid fraction and a solid fraction which latter fraction consists of the dewatered comminuted foodstuff waste products. This dewatered solid fraction is then treated by the use of a `bacillus growing bed` prepared using a processed pulverized wood substrate. The former, liquid fraction is flushed to a sewer or other waste stream as it contains little or no foodstuff waste products.
Discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,823,879 is an apparatus which may be attached to a waste stream outlet of a conventional garbage disposal apparatus; the said apparatus includes includes a `spin basket` in a housing wherein collected comminuted or ground foodstuff waste solids can be dewatered by activating and spinning the spin basket. The spin basket and its dewatered solids are intended to be periodically removed from the apparatus according to U.S. Pat. No. 3,823,879 and it is noted that the collected dewatered solids may then deposited on a compost heap. This patent cites its apparatus and process as one solution to overcoming the known art problems associated with the use of a conventional garbage disposal apparatus with a septic tank.
Also cited in U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,311 is a garbage disposal apparatus for grinding, then separating solids from liquid fractions and collecting the solid fraction in a bin for collection and periodic disposal. According to this system the liquid fraction is flushed down to a sewer line or sewage treatments system as it is substantially free of collected comminuted or ground foodstuff waste solids.
Known generally to the sewage treatment art are various compositions of matter, generally those which contain a biologically active constituent which is useful in facilitating the decomposition of waste products in a septic tank and/or cesspool. Such compositions are generally, however, directed to be used by instructions in septic tank by providing a quantity of such composition down a drain line, generally accompanied by a flushing flow of water so to ensure the delivery of the composition to the septic tank.
Also known to the art are compositions of matter which are directed to be used as "drain opening" or "drain maintaining" compositions, such compositions also including the biologically active constituent, such as one or more enzymes and/or bacteria. Such compositions are directed to be supplied to the drain lines connected between a sink, toilet, or other point of origin of a waste stream and the ultimate sewage treatment facility whether it be septic tank or cesspool, or a municipal sewage line. The function of these compositions of matter is to minimize the buildup over time of organic deposits on the interior of the pipes and other lines connecting the sink, toilet, treatment composition, and the ultimate sewage treatment facility.
A shortcoming of these compositions of matter is that they are designed and targeted to be used in the treatment of organic deposits and buildups either in the drain lines, or in many cases, in a septic tank or other sewage treatment facility. It is to be understood that their efficacy is in great part limited by their delivering system. More specifically, it is understood that wherein a small volume, generally the manufacture's directions require one or two "capfuls" (1-ounces) generally accompanied by flushing cold water; this procedure immediately significantly dilutes the biologically active constituents prior to the initiation of their activity in facilitating the decomposition of an organic deposit either within the pipe or within the sewage treatment facility. This is especially true wherein a small amount, i.e., 1-capfuls is directed to be flushed down a drain line with water enough so that the biologically active constituent is eventually delivered to a septic tank. Once it arrives in the septic tank, the biologically active constituent is immediately further diluted by the tremendous relative proportion of water there. This condition requires repeated dosings at a regular periodic interval in order to maximize the beneficial effects attendant upon its use.
Thus as may be seen from the foregoing, there exists a real and present need in the art for improved processes and compositions of matter which may be used for facilitating the decomposition of foodstuff waste solids which are to be provided to a septic tank or cesspool as a sewage treatment system.
There also exists a real and present need in the art for processes and compositions of matter which may be used for facilitating the decomposition of foodstuff waste solids which are to be provided to a conventional sewer line, or other sewage treatment system such as a sewage treatment system serving a plurality of residences or buildings such as a municipal sewage treatment system.
In one aspect of the present invention there is provided a process for facilitating the decomposition of foodstuff waste solids, especially where such foodstuff waste solids are macerated by a garbage disposal apparatus which comprises the process step of:
providing an effective amount of a treatment composition as described herein to the macerated foodstuff waste solids either while still present in the garbage disposal apparatus, or to the macerated foodstuff waste product shortly after exiting the garbage disposal apparatus. PA1 0-50%wt. bacteria complex; PA1 75-99.99%wt. of an enzyme mixture containing: PA1 at least 5.times.10.sup.3 CDU/gram protease enzymes; PA1 at least 1.2.times.10.sup.4 MWU/gram amylase enzymes; PA1 at least 1.times.10.sup.2 LU/gram lipase enzymes; PA1 at least 1.times.10.sup.3 CU/gram cellulase enzymes; PA1 0-50%wt. of a preservative constituent, preferably propylene glycol; PA1 0-50%wt. of one or more nonionic surfactants; PA1 0-10%wt. of one or more optional constituents, such as coloring agents including dyes and/or pigments, fragrancing compositions including perfumes, thickening agents, further enzymes, as well as others not recited here but which are known to the art and which do not undesirably reduce the activity levels of the bacteria or enzyme constituents subsequent to the preparation of the treatment composition and prior to its use. PA1 Autoburette 0.25 ml PA1 pH-meter PA1 Titrator PA1 Recorder PA1 Titration set-up with stirring PA1 50.0 ml gum arabid reagent and PA1 235 ml demineralized or distilled water PA1 200 is the volume in which the benzoic acid is dissolved PA1 0.05 is the normality of the NaOH
In a further aspect of the invention there is provided a treatment composition which is particularly useful for in aiding the decomposition of macerated foodstuff waste product which comprises per gram:
This treatment composition may be in the form of solids such as tabletted solids, in a powdered form, but are most desirably in a fluid form, especially in the form of an aqueous preparation.